Song of the Succubus (Bubbline)
by HerEnchanted
Summary: Marceline pays a night time visit to Princess Bubble Gum... Suggestive lesbian contact.


The air around her was heavy with a bitter sweet scent. This was not the smell of her kingdom, this was something else…

A hint of roses as delectate and delicious as any Turkish delight, but something else entwined that innocent rose scent… Death… Burning leaves, resins of ancient trees. Incense.

A soft female laugh echoed around her. It seemed to come from every where and no where. Inside her mind, yet in the physical world. All at the same time. The Princess grew confused. Unsure what to do. Should she call out to her banana guards? Should she go back to sleep? Was she sleeping now, was she dreaming?

As she contemplated these things, another sound filled her mind. A voice. A familiar voice. Singing softly.

"

I'm gonna bury you in the ground…"

"Marceline!" The Princess gasped.

"I'm gonna bury you with my sound." Came the response.  
"Where are you!?" Demanded the Princess. Her angelic face a little red with anger.

More soft laughter. "I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face."

"Stop it, Marceline! It's not funny!"

"I don't take commands from you, my little Bubble Gum!" The voice was cold and sharp like breaking ice. So close. Right by Princess Bubble Gums left ear.

"You don't scare me!" The Princess retorted, her voice trembling slightly.

"No?" Marceline's voice came from the right now.

Two red orbs began to take shape in front of the Princess. Floating and flickering like flames.

The shadows all Bubble Gum's bed seemed to twist and move, drawing closer to her, wrapping around her, body and mind, like writhing serpents.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess. Is that what you want me to do?" Marceline's singing echoed in her mind once more.

The red eyes before her drawing her gaze. The fire within them dancing and twisting. The sound of the vampire's singing felt as if it were covering her in a dark blanket.

"Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect. Like all your little loyal subjects do."

Her thoughts were becoming hazy. "Stop it.." She whispered. "Please…"

"What's wrong, Princess?" Marceline mocked, her voice only slightly above a whisper. "Feeling a little strange? Don't you like my little lullaby?"

The Princess shivered as she felt the brush of warm lips against her ear. "Don't you like me? Is that it?"

"I…I don't know…" So hard to think now. She was losing the fight.

"Sorry I'm not made of sugar." Marceline's singing was becoming pleasant to her ears now. Soothing. Beautiful.

The red eyes moved away from the Princess, hovering at the foot of her bed. Their light growing brighter. Hypnotic. The Princess felt a compulsion to follow them.

Slipping the pink silk sheets away, she crawled to the edge of the bed.

" And I'm not sweet enough for you." The words a silky caress inside her mind.

The flickering red orbs moved towards the door of Bubble Gum's bed chamber.

The Princess followed helplessly captivated. She let herself out of the bed chamber and into the long dark hallway.

"That's it. Come to Marceline. Follow me. Come to me, my little sugar bunny." The vampire whispered. Delighting over the fact that Bubble Gum had fallen so easily into her trance. Letting her form manifest for a moment in shadows at the end of the hallway.

"Is that why you always avoid me? I'm must be such and inconvenience to you." She sang, letting her black shadow tongue run over her black shadow lip.

Soon she would feed… Soon she would have that stuck up, spoilt little bitch. Her innocence and beauty would sustained her for days, even weeks.

"Well," She let her bitterness fill her voice. "I'm just your problem. I'm just your problem. It's like I'm not even a person. Am I?"

The entranced Princess Bubble Gum gave a small sound in response.

"Come to Marceline. Come and play with me, Princess. That's it…" Marceline's voice was the sweetest honey to the Princess now.

She followed the glowing orbs as they led her outside into her garden…

The helpless Princess walked through the gardens. Usually such a sweet comforting place, now a nightmare. The candy flowers were black and withered. The bubble gum scent in the air now one of burning roses.

In her trance she was only half aware of these things. Enough to chill her soul, she could feel her gentle soul touched by the darkness, yet she was powerless under the vampires spell.

Before her the eyes of red flame halted hovering inside a candy cane pavilion. There the form of Marceline took shape, emerging from the shadows as though her body were part of them. Her hair blowing about her in an unseen wind like ravens wings.

Her eyes still glowed in the eerie red light. Her pale skin luminous in the moonlight.

"Hello, Princess." She whispered, a satisfied smile spreading itself across her ruby lips.

Princess Bubble Gum just stood there pretty as a pink lemonade ice sculpture.

Marceline frowned. "Wake up!" She commanded with a sigh.

The Princess' body seemed to re-animate itself. The life returned to her face, and she glanced around her in surprise.

"What is this?"

"You never want to hang out with me." Replied the vampire. "You avoid me…" She paused. Her features were clearly visible in the moonlight. A flicker of sadness showed in her face.

"Marceline I…" The Princess outstretched a slender arm towards her.

The vampire growled. An animalistic sound. "We're going to spend some quality time together. A little girl time." Her voice dripped with venom.

"Marceline you don't have to do this." The Princess felt a twinge of guilt within her.

The vampire licked her lips. "I have to feed, you know that." Her words ended in a feline sounding purr.

In an instant, she was standing right beside the Princess. Her red eyes only inches away. Her face a mask of white marble. A cold smile on her lips.

"Let me sing you another song." She purred. "My cover version of vampyre erotica, a song written in ancient times…"

"Stop this…"

"Your heart burns for love. My soul burns for blood. I'll take you, I'll break you-"

"Stop this now!" The Princess snapped.

Marceline laughed, that laugh of hers that seemed to come from all directions.

"You will be mine, sugar bunny…" She fixed her gaze on the Princess. Gazing into her light blue eyes, the eyes of an angel… How could an angel torment her ancient soul like this? She would pay. She would suffer. She would know all the longing agony that torn Marceline's heart.

"Night, night." Marceline said softly, as the Princess' body went limp in her embrace, as she fell back into trance. "Sleep tight."

Her fangs extended instinctively. She was so hungry. She trace her tongue over her lips.

In a sudden burst of anger she let the Princess fall to the ground.

Kneeling down beside her she examined her prey. That soft sweet pink skin. The gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her small breasts just visible beneath her baby pink chiffon night gown.

"You will be mine…" Marceline whispered. "I'm going to rip that sweet little heart from your chest and devour it." She traced a long black finger nail gently over the princess' throat. "Such a pity that you will forget all about our little meeting tomorrow." She mused. "However when we meet again, your heart and your sex will remember it. Won't they?" She dug her finger nail into the flesh, just enough to draw a drop of redness from it. "You lusty little bitch!" She laughed coldly.

Now… where to bite? The neck? No, too cliché, even her dad could have thought of that.

She leaned closer.

Taking a handful of the delicate material of the night gown, she torn it at the chest - exposing the little pink breasts. Tiny and perfect like candy floss gum balls.

She would add insult to injury. Little miss perfect with a bite mark on her boob! It was perfect.

"I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face." Marceline sang, slowly lowering herself towards the tender sphere. The scent of bubble gum filled her nostrils as she traced her tongue over the tender flesh. "You will be mine."

With that she sunk her fangs deep into the Princess' breast. She could not feel it now, under vampiric hypnosis, but she would feel it tomorrow.

Marceline gouged herself on the strawberry syrup of the Princess' life force.

Princess Bubble Gum awoke as sunlight flooded her bed chamber. Another beautiful day. She felt happy and refreshed from a good nights sleep.

She sat up in bed.

"Ouch." She cried aloud.

Looking down she saw that her night gown were torn at the chest.

Alarmed she lifted the flaps of shredded materiel aside…

Two little marks emblazed in angry red upon her left breast….


End file.
